Starcrossed Lovers
by littlesugarcat
Summary: The love story between Kikyou and Inuyasha, before they were set up by Naraku. Based on key-scenes of the Manga from Kikyous POV. [InuKik]


Kikyou had been six years old, when it was discovered, that she had strong spiritual powers. Her parents had been working in the field, not paying attention to their little daughter, who was playing outside with the other kids, when the Youkai attacked.

Two of the children were slain and eaten, before anyone could come to their aid. But when the Youkai turned to face the little girl called Kikyou, something curious happened. All the villagers, who were running towards her stopped in their tracks, when the blinding white light burst from the little girls hands, the moment she used them to shield herself from her attacker. The Youkai, an insect like creature with three humanoid heads and claw-like arms exploded with a horrifying shriek, leaving only shreds of demonic tissue spread across the rice fields.

After that incident, Kikyous life had never been the same. Nor was she ever treated like an ordinary child again.

Her parents were poor, but they still managed to muster enough money to pay a monk, who was passing by their village, to take her with him and train her in the spiritual arts. The monk was willing, seeing great potential in her, and being the ever-so-good daughter, Kikyou went with him, leaving her home and family far behind.

Kikyou was fostered in a temple for many years, growing her spiritual powers while learning how to cleanse her soul, ascending from earthly feelings like sadness, hate and disgust. She was taught the separation of Yin and Yang and the spectrum on which the human heart can find itself. She also learned how to fight the Youkai, who lingered on the Yin end of the spectrum and feared the purity of her Yang powers.

Soon it turned out, that Kikyou was exceptionally talented with the bow, hitting whatever target she had focused on. Nobody in the temple could even hope to compare with her skills. She was admired by the locals and feared by the Youkai, but that didn't safe her from the devastating news, that were brought to her by a messenger from home.

Kikyous village had been invaded by a horde of Youkai, who had massacred half the population and killed her parents. Nobody had been there to protect the village, thus leaving it vulnerable to the ambush.

Kikyou could no longer stay at the temple and decided to return to the village. There, with her strengthened powers, she intended to become it's protector. Of what use were where powers, if she couldn't even protect her home and the people that she cared about most?

On returning to her village she was greeted in the most pleasant yet estranged way, for she was no longer a child, but a youthful Miko of fourteen years. There between the villagers, who worshiped her, she also learned that she had a little sister. 'Kaede' was the name of the teary-eyed child, who had been raised by her parents for seven years, until the Youkai tore them apart.

Kikyou loved Kaede, who would call her "Onee-sama" so sweetly and follow her around wherever she went. Perhaps she reminded Kikyou of herself, or at least of who she used to be, before the spiritual training transformed her. All the years of training had taught her, that the only way to keep her spiritual powers, was to ascend from human desires. She had learned to forgive the worst of criminals and to shut down any feelings, that could rob her of her purity.

As a Miko, Kikyou was no longer human.

Perhaps that was also, why the time she spend teaching and playing with children, was the time she valued the most. Their innocence and natural purity was a reminder of the joy she had once felt as a child. It filled her heart with tenderness and love.

Kikyou also cared for the old and sick, for the wounded and the distressed. She was the priestess of the village. The protector. And soon she would become the guardian of another most valuable thing.

The day Kikyou first heard of the Shikon no Tama, was the day, when it arrived at her village. Many wars had been fought over it. For years it had been subjected to hate and despair. At first, Kikyou was hesitant to touch it. For a second she feared the evil energy might taint her soul. But the moment her fingers touched the pink, shiny jewel, the corruption dissolved and a pure bright sheen emerged from within. The Shikon no Tama was purified and Kikyous fate as it's guardian was sealed.

Kikyou guarded the Shikon no Tama day and night, using her powers against hordes of Youkai, who were coming for her village ever since the jewels arrival. They were no match to her arrows, however, for Kikyou was always armed, always on guard. There was no way, she would ever let a Youkai get it's hand on the Jewel. She knew that it's power, once absorbed by an evil entity, would give birth to destruction, that even Kikyou could not battle.

So she continued to fight. Day and night she was alert. More then ever did she depend on her powers, her only weapon against the relentless Youkai, that could sense any weakness, the Miko displayed.

One day, when Kikyou traversed the meadow to patrol the village border, she felt a demonic aura drawing near. Quick as a flash she strung an arrow, only to find it pointed at a man with long silvery hear and funny ears, who was dressed in red garment from top to bottom. Years of training allowed her to assess, that he was a Hanyou. His demonic aura was strong, yet disturbed by a rather human frequency. Perhaps that was the only reason, why the point of her arrow hadn't yet penetrated his skull. Still, she did not lower her weapon.

"Are you Kikyou?", asked the silver-haired Hanyou, who's pointed ears betrayed his Inu-Youkai heritage.

"Yes.", Kikyou answered in a stern voice.

"Hand me the Shikon No Tama and you won't get hurt."

"How very gracious of you, but I won't hand it to a Youkai."

"Then you leave me no choice."

With a presumptuous smirk locked on his face, the Hanyou jumped high into the air. But before he could even come close to Kikyou, her arrow had penetrated his Haori and pinned him to a tree.

"What the…!"

The next arrow pinned his other arm to the trunk. And the next two arrows secured his legs, rendering him immobile for at least a while. It was always the same with Youkai. They always underestimated her powers. But this one seemed especially cocky.

"Don't even think about returning to this village.", she warned him sternly. Then she turned around to resume her patrol along the forest.

The rest of the day went smoothly, although at some point she could sense a familiar demonic aura following her at a safe distance. Apparently the Hanyou hadn't had enough of his share. But at least he kept his distance and never intervened, when she hunted down some nasty Youkai, that were lurking in the forest.

When Kikyou returned home, Kaede had already cooked dinner and presented her with a meager bowel of rice and vegetables.

"Thank you, Kaede.", Kikyou said, while putting down her bow and quiver, "Have you eaten already?"

"Yes.", Kaede answered with an almost guilt-ridden face.

"Don't worry, Kaede. You need to eat and grow, more than I do."

She stroked her little sisters hair and settled down to eat her potion, when Kaede suddenly said: "But Onee-sama has to protect the Shikon No Tama and fight the Youkai."

"That is true." Kikyou smiled. "But one day I will be old and you might have to take my role as the guardian. So be a good girl and eat your rice and vegetables."

Kaede looked grateful. After all she was such a scrawny girl and needed nutrition to grow. However, Kikyou never truly wished for Kaede to resume her position as the guardian of the Shikon No Tama. She had noticed that Kaede too possessed some of the spiritual powers that Kikyou grew up with. Despite being less developed and potent, they would still serve her well, should she ever walk the path of a Miko. Kaede had often expressed her wish to become a priestess, yet whenever Kikyou looked into her childish face and those big, brown eyes of hers, she secretly hoped, that this would never be her fate. But since Kikyou was her caregiver, she inevitably became Kaedes role model as well. Little did Kaede know, that the life of a Miko is a life of sacrifice. The sacrifice and loss of the ordinary. Still, Kikyou taught Kaede the art of healing and of archery, whenever she had the time to spare. And her little sister loved her for that.

"By the way, you have to be careful, when you go near the forest.", Kikyou told Kaede, "A Hanyou I met today has been following me. He has his eyes on the Shikon no Tama. But right now, you don't have to worry. Just remember to call for me, should you notice any Youkai entering the village."

Kikyou did not see the Hanyou as too big of a danger. He seemed too confident, too cocky to be a real threat. Still, she had to make sure, that Kaede and the villagers were safe. And if need be, she would not hesitate to dispose of this Hanyou, just like she disposed of all the other pestering Youkai. Though, a part of her was still reluctant to do so. Why – she could not say. But there was something about him that made her refrain from killing him. Even when he pestered her again, by following her around and creeping up to her. It only resulted in him being pinned to a tree again by four directly shot arrows.

"Bitch, why don't you finish me off?", he once shouted at her furiously, after his attempt to ambush her had once again failed.

"Don't hang around here anymore. It's a waste of my arrows.", she simply replied and left him hanging, knowing full well that he would free himself and stalk her again.

One evening something odd happened and Kaede ran up to Kikyou, who was just finishing her patrol.

"Onee-Sama, come with me!", Kaede urged, while tucking at Kikyous hand. Kikyou shot a worried glance behind her back, but it seemed the Hanyou had disappeared for today.

"What is it, Kaede?"

"A man. I was playing by the river, when I found him. He's all burnt and scarred. He looks so scary, I didn't want to touch him."

"Bring me to him.", Kikyou asked and Kaede jumped to show her the way.

It was true. The man she found hidden in the reed by the riverside was burnt and scarred from head to toe. Kikyou approached him cautiously. There was a curious symbol burnt deep into is rotting skin. The symbol seemed to depict a spider, spreading it's burnt leg across his entire back. Kikyou knew at once, this man had to be an outlaw. Only the most despicable of villains would be marked like this for their criminal deeds.

When Kikyou touched the spider, she drew in a sharp breath. The man had let out a long, agonized moan, followed by a grotesque twitching of his body. Clearly, this man was still drawing breath, though it seemed a miracle.

"Kaede, bring me a reed mat. We have to get him out of there."

"But Onee-Sama..."

"Do as I say. This man is still alive."

Kaede obeyed, if only hesitantly, and came back a few minutes later. She was carrying the reed mat, they had been using as their sleeping mattress.

"That will do.", Kikyou said.

Even though Kaede was disgusted by the mans appearance, she never complained and helped her sister shift his lifeless body onto the mattress. When they finally succeeded, both of them settled on the ground to regain their breath.

"Kaede, there is a cave nearby, that is unknown to all the villagers. We must carry this man to the cave and hide him there."

"But…"

"Promise me, not to tell any of the villagers. This man is a criminal and will never be accepted by the others."

"I promise.", Kaede answered, though reluctantly. Kikyou couldn't blame her. But it was her duty as a Miko to care for those, who had suffered. Even those, who's souls had been twisted by darkness beyond recognition.

The next day, when Kikyou returned to the cave, she found that the man had awoken. His broken body barely functional, he could barely move his chunky lips, much less use his voice. However, his one surviving eyeball was exceptionally vivid, twitching nervously around the cave. Kikyou held a bottle of water to his lips and he began to drink, gulping down the liquid greedily.

"Who…", be managed to croak, "Who… are you?"

His voice was husky and aggressive, despite his state of complete vulnerability.

"I am Kikyou, the Miko of this village. Do not worry, you are safe in this cave. No one will find you here."

"Ki...Kik...you.", the hideous man repeated. Then, to her surprise, his mouth twisted into a scornful grin and he started to chuckle hoarsely, "Heh...heh….he."

Later, when Kikyou had left the cave, she settled on the meadow near the forest and decided to meditate. She would do this once or twice a day, to sharpen her senses, just like she was taught at the temple. One might think her vulnerable to attacks during her meditation, but quite the opposite was the truth. She had sensed his presence long before the Hanyou dared to approach her. Perhaps he was busy planning an ambush on her, so Kikyou decided to talk.

"You are a Hanyou, are you not?"

He didn't answer, nor did she expect him to. However, when Kikyou opened her eyes, she could see the scowl on his face. If not for it's expression, his face was actually quite pretty. She wondered who his parents might have been. And which one of them had been of Youkai origin. She also wondered which one of his progenitors had raised him. Or if perhaps, he had raised himself.

"What is your Name?"

"Why do you care?", came his retort. His golden eyes narrowed with suspicion, yet they had a curious sparkle. As if a part of him was indeed anticipating her answer.

"You already know my Name. So I wanted to know yours."

At first he seemed unwilling to answer. But then, with a cautious expression, he answered:

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha.", Kikyou repeated. "Why do you wish to steal the Shikon No Tama?", she asked.

"To become stronger, of course. Why am I even telling you this?"

"I thought as much.", Kikyou sighed. For some reason she felt disappointed. As if bereft of some promising idea, she had been holding onto all along. But of course, there was only one purpose, a demon would want the Shikon No Tama for.

Then again, being a Hanyou, he was probably desperately in need of strength and power. After all, by the looks of it, he had to fight for survival all by himself. _How sad of an existence_, Kikyou thought, _not being able __to depend on anyone but himself_. Kikyou felt a tiny tug at her heart, but said nothing.

"Aren't you going to pin me to a tree?", mocked Inuyasha, though there was a hint of worry in his boyish face. It was only his outer shell that appeared so reckless, but looking beyond, she could almost see a vulnerable and tender core.

"Only if you choose to get in my way."

Kikyou turned around to hide the smile that was spreading faintly across her face. She used her bow to get up from the ground and turned her back to the very confused looking Hanyou. She had almost enjoyed her little conversation with him.

So his name was Inuyasha… _how __very__ fitting __for this Hanyou_, she thought.

Over the next days Kikyou returned regularly to the cave, where she had hidden the wounded criminal, to feed him rice stew and water. He would most likely never regain his strength, but the least she could do, was to clean his wounds and keep him from starving. Once he had regained his voice he also entrusted Kikyou with his Name.

Onigumo, he called himself. That was the name he went by as a pillager, rapist and murderer. The stories he told, were full of violence and crime. And while he narrated, he would have this dreamy look in his eye, as though remembering the prime years of his life. Kikyou pitied the man, who's soul must have been tormented and twisted beyond redemption. She was barely able to see the light in his heart, and at times she questioned if he'd ever had one.

Kikyou also had Kaede take care of Onigumo, when she was too busy fighting Youkai or helping the villagers. One time Kaede came to Kikyou with worry in her eyes and told her, how Onigumo had spoken about her and the Shikon No Tama in revolting ways.

"Onee-Sama, I hate that guy!", Kaede finished.

"I see, Onigumo said such a thing. But forgive him. Because perhaps that man will be unable to move from there for the rest of his life."

Kikyou herself had noticed the lustful glances Onigumo shot in her direction, whenever she attended to him. She also wasn't surprised to learn, that a villain like him knew that she possessed the jewel. None of that mattered. Kikyou knew that her powers were enough to protect both herself and the Shikon No Tama. One twisted human soul that lusted for her and the jewel was nothing she couldn't handle. She had dealt with much worse things. As long as her soul remained pure and her powers intact, she had nothing to be afraid of. However, Kikyou knew, she was not devoid of fear. It was the conversation she had with the Hanyou Inuyasha, that had caused her to doubt. It was a tiny spark, a wish, that had been growing within her ever since. Kikyou knew, she mustn't allow it. Too much was at stake. Yet, why was it, that the gods had chosen her as the sacrifice? The gods had blessed her with powers that could only be used if matched with a soul devoid of tainted feelings. But was it not the entirety of all those feelings, that made life worth living?

More than ever Kikyou realized how estranged she had become from the villagers who worshiped her as a priestess and healer. Even her little sister, who she loved so dearly, would only ever see the dutiful Miko, she had become. Maybe she didn't need to imagine the life of a Hanyou, to experience a sense of loneliness.

Suddenly, it pained Kikyou to be close to the other villagers. None of them saw her, for who she really was. Did anyone? Never before had she allowed those feelings to emerge, but seeing the Hanyou Inuyasha had planted those seeds in her heart. There was no home for her soul. No place for her, to be herself. Nowhere, if not for one exception. If not for one person, who might just understand the loneliness she faced.

Kikyou was sitting in the grass, when she felt his demonic aura drawing near.

"Inuyahsa… you're there, aren't you? Why don't you come out?"

She could hear a rustling in the trees, followed by a grump, when Inuyasha poked his head through the leaves. After a while, he accepted her invitation and settled himself on the ground with quite some distance to Kikyou. Though, he was close enough for Kikyou to hear his breathing, which was slowly starting to relax, after they had spent a few silent minutes together.

"This is the first time we've talked together like this, isn't it?", Kikyou noticed.

"What of it?", Inuyasha replied in a defensive manner, but Kikyou ignored his hostility.

"Inuyasha… How do I look to you?", she asked, tilting her head to look at him, "Do you see me as a human?"

Of course, Inuyasha was taken aback, viewing her incomprehensibly.

"Ahh? What are you going on about, bitch?"

"I cannot show weakness to anyone. I mustn't be indecisive, because Youkai would use it against me.", she explained, "Although I am human, I'm not allowed to act human."

She was different from all the others, she had realized. Different, not by appearance, but due to her spiritual powers. Just like Inuyasha was different from both Youkai and humans.

"Inuyasha, you and I look alike, since you are a Hanyou. That is why… I haven't killed you."

On hearing her confession, Inuyasha stood up abruptly, looking down at her scornfully.

"What's this? You got a complaint? That's not like you."

Kikyou felt a sad smile tug at her lips and turned her head to face him.

"It's not like me after all, is it?"

Inuyasha drew back, as though she had launched an attack on him, and for a minute or so, they were looking at each other silently.

"I have to go."

It was Kikyou, who withdrew at last, standing up and collecting her bow.

"Kikyou…"

Inuyasha was still standing there, looking at her with an indecisive expression in his eyes, the wind tossing around his long silver hair.

"See you next time.", she merely replied, as she smiled at him and walked away.

Indeed, it did not take long, before the Miko and the Hanyou would meet again.

It was during her patrol along the forest, when a bird-like Youkai tried to ambush her. Quick as a flash she had pulled out an arrow and sent it flying towards the giant birds chest. A beam of white light appeared where the arrow cut trough the air. But on hitting it's target, instead of being killed, the bird Youkai let out a fearsome roar. Next thing she knew, the Youkai was charging Kikyou with extended claws.

"SANKONTESSOU!"

Kikyou shielded her face, expecting the attack. But instead of her, it was the bird Youkai that got ripped into pieces. Barely recognizable, the Youkai corpse lay spread across the grass. In front of it stood Inuyasha, dressed in red as always, who now turned around to meet Kikyou.

"What's the matter? Caught you off guard, have I?", he mocked. The claws on his hand were still dripping with black, demonic blood.

"I could have dealt with it on my own."

"Didn't seem so too me."

Kikyou did not like his mockery, however, she was not ungrateful for his aid.

"If you are so worried about my safety, why don't you accompany me for a while."

Not having expected such a proposal, Inuyashas eyes widened in surprise. Though, he did not object to that.

Kikyou and Inuyasha walked silently side by side, occasionally glancing at the other, only to quickly avert their eyes, when their gazes met. Kikyou could feel her heart beat more rapidly than ever and wondered, if Inuyashas was experiencing the same.

Perhaps the Youkai feared their combined power, because they were left alone for the entire afternoon.

At one point they stopped by the riverside, where Kikyou knelt down, to fill her bamboo bottle with fresh water. Inuyasha stood there waiting, looking at her with distant eyes.

"You are beautiful, Kikyou.", he suddenly said.

Kikyou was taken by surprise.

"What are you talking about?"

She didn't look up, knowing that he would see her blushing.

"You are. Just like my mother. She was a beautiful woman."

"So your mother was human.", Kikyou concluded, finally allowing herself to glance at Inuyasha.

"Yes. My father was a Inu-Youkai from the West. Same as my brother."

"You talk about your parents in the past tense. Are they not alive anymore?"

"No."

"I'm sorry.", Kikyou replied honestly, bowing her head.

"Why? I don't care. I can take care of myself, you see."

"I do see. But it must be very lonely."

She took his hand and squeezed it softly with compassion.

Inuyasha seemed surprised, but didn't say anything. Nor did he withdraw his hand.

"I too lost my parents at a young age. But I had much guidance from spiritual people. Also, my little sister Kaede remained."

At first, Kikyou did not want to meet his eyes. For the first time, she had entrusted to a person, how she felt about her parents death. And this person just happened to be a Hanyou. But for some reason, she thought he might understand. That he might relate to this kind of loneliness. Even though she was fighting for the people she loved, she was still fighting all by herself, with no one else to depend on. It was a burden, she had carried for far too long. A life she'd never asked for.

When she summoned her courage and looked up to Inuyasha, the tenderness in his golden eyes made her heart ache.

He understood – better than anyone else, how much she had been suffering.

When evening came their paths separated. Inuyasha left to hide in the forest, while Kikyou returned to her home where Kaede had been cooking. For a moment Kikyou considered whether she should've invited Inuyasha to stay at their house. Certainly he would prefer to have a roof over his head. But she discarded that idea very quickly. He was still half Youkai after all. And Kikyou was a Miko, who had to protect her people. How could she ever risk inviting a Youkai into their village?

Kaede brought a tub full of water, so that Kikyou could wash the dirt off her face. It was less dirty than usual, since few Youkai had attacked her today. Usually, by the time she returned home, her body and clothes were stained with Youkai blood, mucus and mud. For a brief second, Kikyou wondered how Inuyasha could find her beautiful. Surely her stench of Youkai blood and dirt weren't exactly appealing. Still… Inuyasha thought she was beautiful.

Kikyou stared into the tub of water. Looking back was a young woman with raven black hair and doe-like eyes.

"Do you think I am beautiful, Kaede?"

"Yes, you are, Onee-Sama.", her little sister replied, her eyes glowing bright with innocence. Kikyou felt her cheeks growing hot as she gazed for a second time into the water. She had never really viewed herself that way. As a woman to be desired. But she enjoyed the thought of it. Of being just a regular woman. Of the freedom she would have. To live how she wanted to live. To love who she wanted to love. All the things, she could not have as a priestess. Because of her powers. Because of the Shikon No Tama.

But what if the Shikon No Tama just disappeared? Would she be free to live her own life? The life of an ordinary woman?

Longing filled Kikyous heart that night. Her dreams were filled with Youkai, fighting over the Shikon No Tama, and a man with silver hair, who was holding her tight. When she awoke, she went to look at the Shikon No Tama, that rested in a shrine, around which she had cast a protective spell. It's light was glowing bright pink, almost white with purity. As long as Kikyou was near, no evil energy could taint it. The Shikon No Tama was neither good nor evil. It was the bearer's soul that either corrupted or purified it. Most people, who desired it's power, were full of spite. Hence, the jewel suffered much corruption. But what if, for once, the jewel was used solely for good? What if it's user chose to utilize the Yang part of the jewel, to purify himself from the evil within. Was there a person on earth, who could resist the promise of power and choose to be cleansed?

There was, perhaps, one person Kikyou could think of. But to ask him… she did not know, if she had the courage.

Kikyous quiver was filled with arrows that day. She needed to be prepared for anything. She was going to meet Inuyasha today.

As expected, it did not take long to find the Hanyou. He was hanging around near the forest, possibly even waiting for Kikyou to arrive.

"Inuyasha.", she greeted him, when the Hanyou jumped down a tree to meet her.

"What took you so long? It's not like you to slack off."

Indeed, it was very late, almost midday already. Kikyou had taken some time off today, to wash herself and brush her hair. She had tied her hair together the usual way. Yet, the young priestess looked especially lovely today. Inuyasha seemed to have realized that as well, for he was peeking at her every now and then, looking quite nervous all the time.

"I needed time to think.", Kikyou replied, bowing her head.

"'bout what?", the Hanyou inquired.

Instead of answering, Kikyou settled herself on the meadow, inviting Inuyasha to do the same. When they were both sitting next to each other, Kikyou spoke:

"Inuyahsa, ever since I've known you, you've been seeking the Shikon No Tama, to become a stronger Youkai. You must be very tired of being a Hanyou."

Looking uncomfortable, Inuyasha shifted his gaze, now staring into the forest.

"What about it?", he retorted curtly. But Kikyous eyes were fixed upon him curiously.

"If you use the Shikon No Tama, you could become human, Inuyasha."

"Me… human?"

Inuyasha looked suspicious.

"You can. You see, as you are half-human already. If a wicked Youkai were to get their hands on the Shikon No Tama, their demonic powers would continue to increase and the jewel would never disappear. However, if you used it for the sake of becoming human, it would purify the Shikon No Tama and the jewel would likely vanish."

For a moment, there was silence. Then with a cautious look, he glanced towards the priestess.

"Kikyou, what'll become of you?"

Kikyous heart skipped a beat. So it was true. He did wish to stay by her side. But the fear of rejection still had her in it's claws. What if he chose to deceive her? To pretend as though he wanted to become human, only to get his hands on the jewel?

"I am the one who protects the jewel.", Kikyou explained, "If it were to disappear, I could become an ordinary woman."

Tension rose in her body. Anytime now he would answer. She knew, as a Miko she must not let her guard down. Any sign of deception, of insidiousness, she must react on. She would have to snatch an arrow and slay the Hanyou. But how could she, after all that they had learned about each other?

"Then I'll become human."

Kikyou looked up in astonishment. There was no trace of cunning in his voice. No visible intention to harm her. His eyes were glowing bright in the evening light.

"Kikyou, I want to stay with you."

For a moment, Kikyou ceased to breathe. Her eyebrows furrowed with a look of pain, but on the inside she was dancing with joy.

"Tomorrow at dawn, I'll come here and I'll bring the Shikon No Tama.", she promised.

It was hard for Kikyou to conceal her happiness, when she returned home that evening. The smile, that had lingered on her face, ever since the promise, did not disappear, even when she entered the house to meet Kaede.

"What has happened, Onee-Sama?", she was greeted immediately, "You look so happy. Did Sota-Chans leg grow back?"

"It's no such thing.", Kikyou replied, taking the bowl of rice that Kaede was offering her, "But after tomorrow I might cease to be a priestess to this village."

Kaede seemed confused, not knowing if that was a good or bad thing.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, do not worry, Kaede. You will understand soon enough. Everything will be fine tomorrow, you will see."

When dawn broke the next day and Kikyou rose from her mattress, she already felt as though a weight had been lifted from her. Soon she would meet Inuyasha. Soon she would be an ordinary woman and they would spend an ordinary life together. Ordinary but happy. It had been her unspoken dream for such a long time. Now it was almost within her grasp.

Never before had she felt so sure about something. She could barely wait to see the Hanyou. Still, she took some time to prepare and dress herself with newly-washed robes, before she went to gather the Shikon No Tama from the Shrine.

The sun had already risen above the forest, when Kikyou arrived at their place of appointment. She had expected Inuyasha to be waiting for her already. But there was no sign of the Hanyous silvery hair. Instead, she felt a strong demonic aura approaching from within the forest, speeding towards her, more menacing than ever. Next thing she knew, were five razor-sharp claws digging through her flesh. Kikyou fell to the ground, moaning with pain and barely clinging to the Shikon No Tama. Her grasp on the jewel was lost, when Inuyashas foot stepped upon her fingers.

"Idiot. I never even remotely considered becoming human.", she heard Inuyashas scoffing voice, "Thanks a bunch for getting me the jewel."

_Inu...yasha..._

Blackness tanted Kikyous vision, but she could still make out the devilish smile, creeping onto Inuyashas face.

_How could you…?_

"Heh. This jewel, I gotta let it suck up some more bitter blood. I'll kill everyone in the village."

Rage and Pain shot through her body, paralyzing Kikyou on the ground. Her shoulder was burning furiously with pain. Yet, the strongest pain of all was that of betrayal. Of being broken into a thousand pieces. It felt impossible to rise and fight, when everything inside her was shattered.

_He'll kill everyone in the village. Everyone I love. Kaede…_

Inuyasha was long gone, when Kikyou finally found the strength to move, gathering all that remained of her body and mind.

Her bow. She needed to get her bow. She could not let Inuyasha reach his goal, taking everything that was left to her. She dragged herself back to the town, back to her house through fire and smoke that had risen within the neighborhood. Kaede was gone already, but her bow was still at it's place.

_Inuyasha… this will be your end._

Fighting her way through chaos she spotted the silver-haired Hanyou, who was fending of arrows and swords as though they were sticks and needles. None of the villagers had a chance against him. None except for her, Kikyou, the priestess and protector of the village.

"Inuyasha!", she cried, pain raging through her shoulder, as she drew her bow for one last time. Her voice cut through all the havoc, reaching Inuyasha form afar. The instance when the Hanyous eyes met with Kikyou's, her arrow penetrated his heart, pinning him against a tree. She could almost feel the arrow piercing his chest, for it was her own chest, that ached and bled in response.

"How could you…", she muttered, bitterness filling her mouth, "Because of such a thing… the Shikon No Tama…"

_I trusted you… I loved you… I wanted to spend my life with you..._

Other villagers came running towards her, when Kikyou broke down to her knees, collecting the jewel Inuyasha had dropped. Among them was Kaede, who had one eye wrapped in a bloody bandage.

_Curse that Hanyou… Curse Inuyasha..._

"Onee-Sama! Quickly, get treatment!", Kaede pleaded, tears welling in her eye, but it was no use.

"It is already too late. So, listen carefully, Kaede." Kikyous voice was trembling, but with her remaining strength she handed Kaede the shiny pink jewel, that she had picked up from the bloodied ground. "Take this and burn it with my remains! So that it shall never again fall into evil hands."

Kikyou had barely finished speaking, when she collapsed face first to the ground. Blood gushed form her shoulder, soaking the earth with crimson. Even now, as she was dying, Kikyou died a Miko, a protector and a guardian of the Shikon No Tama. Her dream of an ordinary life so vivid before her eyes. It all faded into darkness. Her last words, her last wish still tied to the jewel she had been protecting. Not even in death would she find liberation from it's fate. For this was her destiny. Not love… not happiness… She once tried to stray from this path and it had brought her downfall. The jewel was all that Kikyou was meant to live for. And in death, she would take the Shikon No Tama with her to the next world. Until it would once again return with the reincarnation of her soul.


End file.
